In recent years, with a growing use of image-capturing devices such as digital cameras, a development of image processing techniques, and the like, there has been an increase in opportunities for users to enjoy captured images such as photographs at home, during meetings, etc., using personal computers or reproducing devices. In this case, by playing the images and BGM (Back Ground Music) at the same time, attractive effects can be realized even with an image of a photograph or the like that does not come with music data. As such an embodiment, a technique has been suggested for adjusting, when reproducing a plurality of photographs in a slide show format where the photographs are switched at a predetermined time interval for display, the reproduction time of music selected by the user in line with the reproduction time of the photographs so as to reproduce the music as BGM (see, for example, patent document No. 1).
As described, when using, as BGM, music created separately from an image, scenes and feelings at the time of image capturing can be effectively conveyed to a viewer by selecting music that best matches the atmosphere of a photograph. A technique for matching the image capturing date of a photograph with the release date of music has been suggested as a technique for associating a photograph and music (see, for example, patent document No. 2).
[patent document No. 1] Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) No. 2009-55620
[Patent Document No. 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-275936